


Go to Hell Kenny McCormick

by cheesypoofs666



Category: South Park
Genre: Antichrist, Daddy Kink, Damien is in denial, Friends to Lovers, Kenny is persistent, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesypoofs666/pseuds/cheesypoofs666
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 6





	Go to Hell Kenny McCormick

Kenny McCormick was a mystery in the 7th layer of hell; despite the dwindling curiosity that followed the immortal man, he was quite popular among the demons. One’s to wonder what it’s like to be constantly grasping that line of duality between life and death. But if you were to mention that to the man himself he would laughably make light of it as if it was a game. Some sick cruel fucking game, a whole new area of torture that could only continue to inspire new tactics for Damien Thorn. You could say that he was a muse of sorts and also a friend. 

Kenny returned to hell very frequently so it was no question when he made his leave that he’d be back within the week. Damien has grown very accustomed to having the man around. But lately he’s been coming on pretty strong to Damien and he’s not sure how to handle it. He knows for a fact Kenny is a sex deprived constantly horny heathen so he tries not to take his advances too seriously but it could be fun to flirt back? _No, I can’t get involved, I’m much too busy… I have a uh- status to uphold; yes._ Damien has this neat trick where he likes to constantly make excuses and talk himself out of it, he thrives in Kenny’s attention but absolutely refuses to admit it.

Damien is in a weird mood today, he idly walked by a lake of molten lava, kicking around small tumbles of sulfur, the comforting warmth did nothing for him. He wasn’t even in the mood to torture the new group of souls, fresh meat was always the best. Their reactions are always so tasty. It’s kind of throwing him for a loop, he left it to the minor demons to give them the good ol welcome to hell bit and watch them fucking squirm. Alright it was putting a little bit of a smile on his face thinking about it especially last week when this one guy- Damien thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice behind him.

“Hey man.” Damien turns on his heel face to face with the handsome blonde man himself eyeing him as he zips down his parka, his hood falls to his back. He gets a good look at his shaggy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a smug smile accompanied with a familiar energy that soothes the soul. Damien can’t help but to stare when his shirt rises up a bit over his mid drift, a v cut of hip bones peeking through. Damien catches himself feeling something foreign.

“Hey.” Damien said back in a gravely low voice acknowledging his best friend with a curious admiration. Kenny slides his arms around Damien bringing him into a tight hug, lingering for a good moment. This used to really bother Damien but he’s grown to look forward to it, Kenny has been known to be very physically affectionate since a young age and it’s something that took Damien a while to get used to. Hell, it still kind of takes him by surprise sometimes. Being so used to being surrounded by pain and torture, it really comes out of left field for him.

As Kenny pulls back Damien can’t help to notice a mischievous grin appearing on the boys lips. 

“What?” Damien prys, his tone of voice indicating a small level of irritation.

“Did you see how I died today?” Kenny said kind of proud. Damien sighs and gives his best try at guessing, amusing the blonde.

“Hmm, did you dabble in erotic asphyxiation again?” Kenny laughs and it fills the space in such a nice fulfilling way Damien hates to admit.

“Ooo good one, ffffuck I still remember my first time trying that one. Unffff it’s probably still in my top five.” Kenny is now rubbing the back of his neck, biting his lip and staring off in the distance. Damien gets impatient.

“So?” Kenny is snapped out of his thoughts and stares back at the boy both arms down.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“How did you die dumbass?” 

“Ooohh yeahhh, so check it out. I was with the boys and they bet me like 15 bucks that I couldn’t snort string cheese, so naturally I just stuck that shit right up there and I was right in front of this door I guess and someone opened it behind me and slammed my head into the entire bottle. Gnarly huh?” Damien shrugged unimpressed.

“Eh, I’ve heard better.” Kenny scoffed. 

“Pft alright whatever man, what did you do today?” Damien was kind of taken back by that.

“Uh well today was kind of a weird one for me I wasn’t even in the mood to torture souls, just kick rocks and get lost in my thoughts…” _fuck that sounded really fucking pathetic when I said it out loud…_ Looking back up Kenny seemed to look surprised at Damien’s honesty.

“Alright I know what you need, let’s go to your room?” Damien didn’t think twice of it since they seem to hang out there often. A black mist surrounded them and twisted into a wormhole of sorts bringing them to Damien’s quarters. A large antique looking gothic room, large bed with satin sheets, a theme of red and black consistent with the room. Damien and Kenny both sit on the couch on the opposite wall of Damien’s bed. Kenny instantly scoots thigh to thigh with the boy and starts running his hand through Damien’s hair. Damien melts into the touch and feels himself lulling into the boys will. Kenny’s voice is so soothing when he speaks.

“What’s been going on in your head Damien?” Damien shakes Kenny’s hand off because honestly it was putting him the fuck to sleep. Kenny still sitting close leans back looking up at the ceiling. 

“Honestly, I’m not really sure. Just a weird mood I guess..” _yeah that was a lie.. I know what’s going on but I can’t really even admit it to myself why would I tell him.._ Kenny stayed silent as if he was waiting for Damien to elaborate but then he fills the quiet room with his voice.

“Well at least you’re hot.” Damien laughs.

“Shutup McCormick.” Damien pushes him and he almost falls off the couch, Kenny shoves him back and _yup he’s gonna get it._ Damien manages to push him down onto the couch and pin his wrists above his head. Kenny is biting his lip and squeaks out a: 

“Fffuck. I’m so turned on right now.” Damien rolls his eyes and let’s the boy go immediately stopping himself from doing something he’s going to regret. _I can’t. I really shouldn’t feel this way._ Damien is lost in his thoughts again and Kenny kind of just sits back up and slips his parka off.

“What are you doing?” 

“Your room is fucking hot dude.” Damien scoffs.

“All this time in hell and you can’t handle the heat?” 

“Your room is always a little bit hotter.” Damien is taken aback.

“I wonder why that is.” Damien thought out loud just above a whisper. 

“Probably because there’s all this sexual tension but hey that’s just me.” Kenny said shrugging off his shirt facing away from Damien a few feet. Damien starts to stare at the boy’s bare back and absentmindedly licks his bottom lip. _Fuck. He’s probably right..but my reputation, I can’t just fuck a mortal, sex demons are the respectable antichrist route…_ Kenny turns around and catches a view: Damien legs open with his arms behind his head, comfortablely and openly ogling him. Damien’s gaze goes down to those hipbones again. _Fuck I want to bite them.- No stop, I can’t think that but-_ Kenny plays along and starts to slip the waistband of his sweatpants down just an inch showing off a little more. 

“Fffuck.” Slips out of the antichrist’s mouth feeling it water and his chest filled with lust. _How can a mortal man make me feel this way._ Kenny cards a hand through his hair and stands his ground. 

“Take your sweater off.” Kenny commands.

“Excuse me?” Damien does not take orders.

“Cmon Damien you always wear that black turtle neck, I need something to take home with me for the spank bank, just indulge me.” Kenny pleas. Damien contemplates his request for a moment. Has he really never taken his sweater off in front of him? Damien stands up and with one fluid movement strips the garment over his head and to the floor. Kenny seemed surprised Damien actually went with it, usually he turns him down for anything even close to being more than platonic. 

_Fuck_ , Kenny’s mouth went dry as he was lost in the moment staring at the sexy man. Shaggy just above the shoulder length jet black hair, a devilishly sculpted face with deep cheek bones, pale porcelain white skin, piercing red eyes that can stare through one’s soul and a now revealed very cut toned chest, I guess the whole demon thing has his perks this man was the embodiment of lust itself, fuck now he wants more. Damien starts to move towards Kenny taking a firm grip on his shoulders. Damien is just a bit taller than Kenny, it sends shivers down his spine when Damien almost growls into his ear.

“Are you satisfied?” Kenny can’t help but run a hand down Damien’s chest. 

“Not until I can get it.” Damien now looks into Kenny’s blue eyes searching for answers. Damien runs his hand through Kenny’s blonde locks as Kenny grabs at Damien’s belt pulling his crotch forward. 

“Why do you want me so bad?” Kenny is in a trance he can’t speak so he takes a kiss instead. He moved forward closing the space between them. Damien sighed into the kiss. His internal monologue struggling to keep up with his actions. _Fuck I can’t._ Damien pulls back and is full of so much desire for the boy he’s holding it back with all of his might. Kenny seems to take this spare moment to kiss Damien’s neck and down his chest and fuck Damien really can’t keep this up. Kenny starts to lick and suck at Damien’s nipple stifling a low groan from the demon. _I really shouldn’t..._

It feels like in a blink of an eye Kenny is on his knees undoing Damien’s belt and pulling his pants down along with his boxers with expert precision. Damien is already half hard when Kenny decided to put Damien’s dick in his mouth and _fuck his wet mouth feels so good as it moves along the tip of his cock,_ Damien let’s out a low hiss as he grips his strong hands in Kenny’s hair he looks up at him for a moment staring into eachother’s eyes with a mutual lust. Kenny starts to stroke his dick with his hand and suck in rhythm, Damien loves the view as he looks down at the blonde man sucking him off, he starts to thrust into his mouth, Kenny drops his hand and lets Damien face fuck him, deepthroating his dick, Kenny moans, the vibrations sending Damien over the edge. Kenny’s dick is so hard and wet as he cums in his mouth, he swallows it needily. Kenny wipes his mouth and pants lightly. 

As soon as Kenny is off his knees he is pushed onto the side of the bed as Damien slides his hand down his sweatpants and boxers getting a good feel of his wet dick as his hand slides up and down stroking it painfully slow.

“Ffffuck Damien.” Kenny shakes off his sweatpants and boxers and leans back into the bed. Damien moves his head down and looks Kenny in the eyes whilst he sticks his fingers in his mouth and starts to prod at his hole, he sticks a finger in and starts to stretch him, with his free hand Damien strokes his wet dick.

“Mmmmmphhhfff” Kenny throws his head back in pleasure as Damien starts to suck on the tip of his hard dick while now using two fingers. Kenny feels so high and on the edge right now, he’s never gotten fucked this good and thoroughly by anyone. His toes curl as Damien moves his head up knuckle deep and three fingers in. 

“Can I?” Damien asks out of courtesy as his now once again hard dick lines up at Kenny’s waiting hole.

“Yes fucking plEAse- uuuunfff fuck Damienn Ffuuuuck.” Damien’s dick slides inside his tight hole. He is deep inside Kenny as he moves slowly his breathing rugged, he tries to stay focused. Kenny starts thrusting against Damien, his hands snaked around his neck as they move in time with each other, Kenny’s eyes are shut and his head is thrown back while piercing red eyes look back at him thrusting and filling him. He hears Kenny purring his name.

“Call me daddy.” Damien says harshly as Kenny complies moaning it as Damien takes him. Damien pushes his knuckles into Kenny’s hips for leverage.

“ffFuck d-daddy you’re so big.” Kenny starts to rake his nails down Damien’s back making him get a little rougher with his movements he slams into Kenny that much harder he swears he’s seeing stars as he goes in and out, fully in, fully out, back in, half out slamming into his ass making him cum all over Damien’s chest as he cums soon after he pulls out and pants catching his breath next to Kenny. Kenny grabs Damien pulling him over to the couch.

Kenny smoothly straddles his lap and kisses him, they get a good taste of each other and Kenny pulls back pawing at Damien’s dick stroking it in a fluid motion getting it hard once again; Damien lets out a low chuckle.

“Not enough for you huh?” Kenny smiles as he lines up Damien’s dick at his hole and sits down on it sliding it inside him. Damien let’s out a low hiss.

“Mmmmm I realllyyyy wanna take it for a ride baby.” Kenny starts to bounce up and down on his cock, pushing Damien down any time he tries to thrust into him, he wants to go a slow agonizing pace for some reason. Blue eyes stare into red as Kenny picks up his pace, Damien’s hand gravitates to Kenny’s dick and strokes him as he rides his lap. Kenny keeps picking up the pace and then with a firm grip pushing Damien down by the shoulders and making him go slow, rolling his hips into the movement, a strained look grows on the antichrist’s face and it gives Kenny such a thrill to have that effect on him. Kenny slows it down to a steady pace, in all the way to a slow slide, all the way out to sliding back down onto his cock he’s really pushing it to the edge with Damien who is letting out low toned hisses and groans. 

Suddenly Damien gets frustrated and pushes Kenny off of him roughly turning him over pushing his face into the couch and ass up he slams into him fucking him good and hard in retaliation for putting him under such pleasure. There’s muffled screams of pleasure coming from Kenny as Damien pumps his dick in and out of Kenny hard and fast, a whole different level than the edging that Kenny was doing.

“Mmmm daddy fffuck me hard.” Damien growls and grips Kenny’s hip bones turning him into putty as he takes him for a rough fucking ride.

“Sensitive huh?” Damien makes in reference to Kenny’s squirming and reaction to the pressure on his hip bones.

“Yes daddy.” Kenny muffled into the couch. Damien steadies his pace while pushing in on Kenny’s spot making him squirm on his dick giving him a thrill, he now begins to edge him, going in slow and soft filling him and coming out and in steady and slow and pushing into his hip bones making him thrust back onto his cock. Damien loves being in control and he’s not so sure why he was so against this earlier. 

Damien slides out of him, gets up and roughly pulls him back towards the couch and straddles his body, Damien moves his head down and starts to kiss and suck on Kenny’s hips, he slides his fingers inside Kenny making him mewl as he bites down on his hip bones driving Kenny fucking crazy. With four fingers Damien plunges in and out of him in and out, in and out, in and out at a steady pace fucking him good and rough. He starts sucking on his hip and pushing him down on the other side of his hip with his other hand rubbing circles and keeping him from squirming too much. Kenny’s vision goes blurry as he cums pretty hard onto Damien. Kenny pretty much collapses panting heavy trying to catch his breath. Damien kisses him softly. 

“Fuck that was so good.” Kenny said hotly sitting up still panting lightly, he feels high and his chest is still beating pretty fast. 

“Yeah you’re pretty fucking hot when you’re looking up at me with my cock in your mouth.” Kenny licks his lips.

“I love when you talk dirty to me.” Kenny runs his hand through his hair.

“I love when you call me daddy while I fuck your tight little hole.” 

“Fuck you’re making me so horny right now.”

“Want to fuck again?” Kenny is on his lap again and Damien is stroking his dick while Kenny strokes his in close proximity. 

Kenny starts to prod at Damien’s hole with his fingers he pushes one in and he must be slick with some kind of demon lube because it goes in fairly easily he puts a second in and starts to penetrate the demon picking up a pace. Damien grunts and throws his head back allowing Kenny to penetrate him.

“Mmm Kenny I want your dick inside me.” Kenny is so fucking turned on right now as he slides his dick inside Damien it feels so tight and slick and fuck his vision is going blurry as he starts to pump in and out of him. 

“Uuunnggghfff” Damien moans in a low growl. Kenny is so turned on by the sexy devil man beneath him he probably can’t last much longer.

“Wanna choke me a little bit?” Damien complies as he starts to squeeze on Kenny’s neck with both hands getting a good grip. Kenny responds by pounding into Damien, the demon stifling moans beneath him, he slams into him his vision even fuzzier than before he feels his orgasm nearing quicker with the familiar feeling of not being able to breathe; that kind of close to death pain very familiar for him and sends him over the edge he cums hard into Damien who seems to cum at the same time. _Fffffuck_

They both collapse on each other exhausted. Kenny lays on top of Damien’s chest giving him lazy kisses. Fuck.

“Goddamn.” Is all Kenny can manage to say to that.

“Yeah.” Damien agreed. 

“I always figured you were good in the sack but that was- so fucking good. All that insistent flirting finally paid off.” Damien rolled his eyes and rubbed circles into the small of his back.

“Shut up McCormick.”


End file.
